Stars
by kissa-pon
Summary: Star gazing was never to his liking. But somehow, she made it seem like a beautiful thing. One-shot GaaraxSakura


Author's note: Hi guys! For a couple of days now, I have been filling up my system with a lot of Gaara and Sakura themed fanfics and my mind is on overload and it made me feel like I'm pumped up to write a story about them. I'm not really sure if I was able to keep Gaara in character but I wrote him in my own perspective (in any case, I hope that my perspective isn't too OOC w ).

I didn't want to rush the two in a whirlwind romance, as much as I would want to but my inner self wants me to write a story that somehow tells us how the two have come along. So, there's not much physical romance here.

And yes, I'll be doing the next chapter for my NejixSaku fic as soon as college stops demanding projects from me. Lol.

Well, on with the story! R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: Star gazing was never to his liking. But somehow, she made it seem like a beautiful thing. One-shot GaaraxSakura

Jade eyes stared blankly at the cackling bonfire in the middle of the small cavern. Exhausted from the full day travel, the four-man cell has now seek refuge in the rock formation in the desert to rest their bodies and regain their energy for more hours of travelling to a small village located within Suna's territory. The purpose of their travel: to gain diplomatic relations and be allowed access to the flora that grew only in the small village's location.

Supposedly, the Kazekage of Suna shouldn't be worrying over small diplomatic matters such as this. Any another representative of Suna could be sent out to discuss the ongoing talks between Suna and this small indigenous tribe. However, the diplomatic talk has stretched for over months now and it was vital for Suna's growing, and still learning, medics that they get most of, if not all, the known plants that are within their territory. Gaara had made it a point that discovering new medicines is to be considered as one of the top priorities of the medical department. Creating and producing medicines and herbal remedies may prove to be an advantage for Suna and it could help boost their economy if they could supply it to the other countries. Not only will it give a leg up to Suna's already booming economy, but it would also help strengthen relations between other village allies. This proposal has also been discussed with the Hokage of Konoha and, since the two have now strengthened their bond as allies, it was agreed upon that what the Suna medics lack in skills will be provided for by Konoha; and what the Konoha Hospital lack in medicinal knowledge and remedies will be answered for by Suna.

The redhead's impatience has reached its critical point when the village council has still not decided on how to tackle the matter. The tribe had still been honoring their old agreement with Suna: As long as they allow travelers, merchants and visitors alike, coming in and out of Suna without causing any harm or disturbance, Suna will let them be. It should have been a good agreement if Suna's previous leader, Gaara's father, hadn't breached the contract. The tribe has once been ambushed and cleared of their original territory by the previous Kazekage and it has left a mark of distrust in the hearts of the tribe members. They have settled in a farther region and they have since then, ignored and denied Suna's current diplomatic talks due to the said event.

Gaara had told his council that he wanted to personally attend to the matter. But, not to anyone's surprise, the elders have been against allowing the Kazekage to travel to the remote area, stating that his security and life may prove to be endangered if he were to go.

Fuck their reasons.

It was all about their pride.

Gaara knew the council members think too highly of themselves and Suna to even consider the fact that that small tribe is to be considered as a valuable ally when it hasn't prospered in so many years. They had argued that there are other locations in their territory that could provide Suna with what they are looking for. Such a tribe could be just pushed aside if they are unwilling to cooperate with what Suna wants.

Sabaku no Gaara had wanted to snap their necks back then with the already agitated sand in his gourd. They had not only questioned his decision as Kazekage but had also put the welfare of Suna behind their conceited minds. It would have been a quick death for them and he wouldn't have to deal with their close-minded thinking and ideals had he just been allowed to do his rampage.

The only thing that barred him from doing such a crime, excluding Temari's warning look not to do what she realized he wanted to do, was a gentle yet firm voice of a familiar medic-nin.

"Gentlemen, I believe what the Kazekage has said is a good proposition."

Haruno Sakura, the esteemed and renowned student of the Godaime Tsunade herself, had said those words during that meeting a few days ago. Council meetings are usually reserved only for the council members and the Kazekage himself. There are times that other appointed leaders and officers are included in this meeting if the matters to be discussed are related to their assigned work; as was the case during that certain council meeting. Temari had been assigned to oversee the new medical department of Suna and therefore had the right to know what the progress about the issue has been; hence her presence in the meeting.

He had summoned Sakura to attend the meeting as well since any decision about the diplomatic relation between the small tribe and Suna is also a matter between the agreement of Konoha and Suna.

Konoha has already accepted their part of their agreement and has sent the valuable and talented medic to their village for three months to provide assistance and share her knowledge in the medical field to Suna's medics.

Gaara had watched her intently back then, surprised that the medic had voice out her agreement with his sentiments when during the whole course of the meeting, he was only answered by defiant denies from the council members.

Her bright emerald eyes, full of confidence and determination back then, had turn to him abruptly as if suddenly remembering something. "I'm sorry for interrupting Kazekage-sama. But with your permission, may I be allowed the honor to speak to your esteemed council members?"

He didn't miss that small drip of sarcasm in her voice which was directed to the old geezers. Inwardly, he smirked at that. This woman knew how to deal with such people, and it somehow gave him a comforting feeling that it wasn't only he who's suffering this kind of treatment from his council members; Tsunade must have had worse people to deal with.

He had given Sakura a firm nod and sure enough, she had voiced out her thoughts. Her opinions as a person outside of Suna were respected and considered. The woman knew how to handle and discuss matters which need to be threaded with delicacy since she was not only working as a medic instructor and adviser but also a diplomat. She had pointed out all the advantages Suna would be getting once the treaty between Suna and that small tribe has been made formal.

"We cannot just belittle this tribe, despite their small population and small economy. Hadn't Suna and Konoha started out as a small village as well? This tribe, as the Kazekage has pointed out, will be beneficial as Suna's ally. As such, I would like the council to consider and approve what the Kazekage has proposed that he be allowed to act as the diplomat in the said matter. This course of action will be considered by the tribe not just as a sign of respect but also as a request for forgiveness and an act of diplomacy on Suna's part."

It was then he realized that there were actually three people in that meeting room that had qualified minds: Him, his sister, and the foreign medic.

The council members had finally given in to the proposition after much deliberation. For the time being, Temari will handle his office during his two-day absence. Adding to what the council members had suggested, Gaara made also certain that the pink-haired medic was to accompany him together with the two other shinobi suggested by the council.

He saw her doe eyes widen back then, and he knew she was probably wondering why she had to be part of the diplomat team. As testament to his thoughts, right after the meeting was adjourned and the other members of the meeting had filed out, the pink-haired medic approached him and asked the reason why she would be part of the expedition.

"Your knowledge in medicine will provide a great aid once they agree to the treaty. And I believe the way you handled yourself in this meeting will be valuable during the treaty discussion," he answered her then, his eyes looking straight into her emerald ones.

Those annoying eyes...

He found it so easy to read her thoughts. And he had always wondered if this attribute of hers has always been taken advantage of by other people, not just him. As a shinobi, one should be cautious of letting your opponent read your thoughts. Gaara had learned this since he had started his life as a shinobi of Suna.

But this woman was an absolute contradiction of not just that principle, but almost all of the things he has believed to be right.

During that time, when he was standing beside her in the doorway, he felt… at ease. It was as if he liked knowing that he could easily read her. She was so transparent, and he found this asset of hers to be… alluring; for lack of a more fitting term.

Judging from her expression, he knew she still wasn't buying what he said, despite the truth behind his words. With his firm and commanding voice, the redhead answered her untold question.

"I want you to be there."

Gaara had a number of things running through his mind. He wanted to explain to her that her mere presence could alleviate the tension between the two parties because he knew that his presence couldn't; that her voice could warm through the tribe members because he knew he couldn't; that, if he was loss for words or he was on the brink of his impatience and anger, he could look to those damn eyes and feel… serene. But sadly, he wasn't a man of such words and he could only summarize all those thoughts into those six words; that he wanted her to be there.

It actually wouldn't surprise him if she denied since she has only agreed to overseeing that practical skills of the medics and attending to their classes. Although she was also designated by the Hokage as a diplomat, he knew that it was restricted to relaying messages between the two leaders.

She proved him wrong, once again, when she answered him.

"Since the Kazekage has requested, I will comply. I will let Tsunade-shishou know of this matter."

A surge of unknown emotion swept through him and he wasn't sure if he liked or loathed the foreign feeling. As soon as she has said those words, he realized she had held her breath for a few seconds before she finally breathed out and voiced out her compliance.

They have been travelling for the whole day, only stopping to eat and drink when Sakura reminded them to. And so now, nightfall has come and they would be reaching the small tribe a few more hours after sunrise.

Gaara casted his eyes away from the dancing fire in front of him and turned it to the two sleeping figures facing the cavern's walls, his fingers running through his disheveled red hair out of sheer boredom. The two shinobi assigned to this mission of accompanying the Kazekage have now fallen asleep due to fatigue; and also due to his request that they do not wait till he falls asleep. He didn't need to tell them that he has always had a hard time sleeping, even with the Shukaku now gone from his system. Those two are better off regaining their energies than have it wasted just standing guard beside him and waiting for their Kazekage to doze off to slumber, which was next to impossible.

His jade eyes then swiftly moved to the vacant sleeping bag across from him. Where was that woman? She should already be resting as well. If she wakes up tomorrow with her stamina still not recovered, he still won't let the team slow down just for her to take a breather.

But then again, this was Sakura. Trust this woman to conserve her energy and chakra.

It was obvious that the medic wasn't too tired to sleep. He finally let his mind wonder what the kunoichi was doing. With a small annoyed frown on his face, Gaara stood up from his sitting position, finally giving in to his curiosity.

Haruno Sakura was enjoying her peaceful time alone at the top of one of the boulders where they are currently seeking refuge. Her body had been feeling a bit fatigued and she knew as a medic that she has to go to bed soon and pamper her body with a much needed rest. But her mind was still alert and awake and she knew that even if she snuggles into her sleeping bag right now, she would just be tossing and turning.

Hence, she has decided to take the first watch of the night till sleep decides to overcome her body and mind. Although the mission was diplomatic in nature, their team knew there was still a possibility of rogue assailants that could potentially put their team, most especially the Kazekage, in harm's way. So, there was still the need to take turns guarding their post.

Gaara? Attacked by rogues? Be harmed?

Somehow that thought made her laugh a little.

Knowing his strength and murderous intent, it would have been better to say that rogue assailants will be put into harm's way because of the Kazekage. But in all honesty, she realized that there has been a significant change in Gaara since she had come face to face with him that fateful day in the forest. It was a terrifying ordeal that she had to go through and after that event, she really didn't knew if she could face him ever again. But as the years passed and her outlook in life has matured, she came to realize that everything had to be given a second chance.

She could still remember vividly their mission to rescue Gaara from the hands of the Akatsuki. After being briefed of the said mission, Sakura was surprised to find out that she was no longer feeling the same kind of fear she had felt for the shinobi when she was still a genin. In fact, she felt genuine concern, especially after knowing his story from Naruto. Her blonde friend seemed so concerned. She had decided back then to give her all for the success of that mission.

The medic gave a small sigh, stretching her legs out on the cold flat surface of the rock, her arms moving back to support her now leaning frame.

The stars look so beautiful. With the star-strewn sky partnered with the seemingly milky surface of the desert, it looked even more picturesque.

The scene was reminiscent of her first night of arrival in Suna. Due to an agreement between the two villages, she was assigned to be the pioneer in teaching, assisting, helping out in the development of Suna's medical facilities for the duration of three months. She had arrived at the village at around a quarter past seven and she was soon whisked away into the Kazekage's own home which he shares with his siblings.

Sakura had said no to Temari's invitation when the blonde had received and welcomed her at the gates of Suna; but the fan-wielder won't hear any of her excuses.

"You're a guest of honor! Besides, we have already spared a room for you and dinner will soon be served. Please do say yes. I'm asking you as a friend and we would really like it if you stay with us." The blonde Suna shinobi stated, ushering her to the streets of Suna's home district.

"From the way you say it, it seems like you're in dire need of a female companion in your home," she remarked with amusement as Temari laughed.

"Oh you have no idea."

To say that their house was big was an understatement. The siblings' house, situated at one of the top locations in the private residential district of Suna, was… enormous. Her surprise was probably so obvious back then that Temari answered the questions running through the Leaf medic's mind.

"Gaara actually didn't like the place because it was too big and he didn't see any reason why we needed to live here. But it looked so beautiful that I had to convince him that we should move in when the council members advised us too. With Gaara being the Kazekage and all, the house was perfect as a house and an office."

Temari had accommodated her warmly and had apologized that Kankuro and Gaara were still doing their jobs at the main office of the village. They would join dinner though.

She was delighted that Temari let her use the best guest room in their home. With a small veranda overlooking the whole residential district of Suna, a large king-sized bed, a small study area already filled with medical books, and a beautiful closet too large to accommodate the clothing articles she had brought.

As soon as she has settled in and had arranged her things inside the room, the first thing she wanted to do then was to see just how much progress Temari and her team has done regarding the formation of a new and improved medical department. She was already scanning over the documents, her thoughts running in such speed and concentration that she failed to hear the door creaking open until a deep voice disrupted her thoughts.

"Haruno."

The documents she had been reading fell to the floor as she quickly stood up; the foreign voice that echoed through her chamber surprising her. "Ah! Kazekage-sama!" she quipped, falling to her knees and quickly collecting the papers that are now strewn on the floor. How pathetic was this. Surely this kind of reaction would look pathetic in the eyes of Gaara; the leader of Suna of all people. What would he then say to Tsunade-shishou? That her student is –

"Dinner. It's served."

The medic raised her head, blinking her emerald eyes at the now approaching Gaara. "I'm… what?" Yes, she wasn't able to comprehend what he just said and his looming presence was disrupting her already jumbled up thoughts.

To her surprise, Gaara knelt down in front of her and picked up the few papers she wasn't able to pick up. "Dinner. It's served," he repeated. Unknowingly, Sakura was staring back at the Kazekage's face, still unable to understand why he was near her or why he was talking so casually with her.

They stared at each other for a while before Gaara broke the silence; his voice flat and uninterested. "Are you deaf?"

Sakura laughed inwardly at the memory, for she hadn't meant to hit his head with her fist back then.

"Ah… Sorry, Kazekage-sama…" she muttered, her eyes now wandered at the star-strewn sky as she reminisced the moment.

He had found her sitting atop a large boulder a few feet atop the small opening that are now using as refuge for the cold desert night. She was still wearing the khaki cloak that covered most of her body parts and shielded it against the breeze. Her face was tilted a bit upwards, a gentle smile adorning her face as she stared at the vast velvet sky strewn with stars. She has already stayed for a good one month in Suna and so far, Gaara had seen most of her animated expressions. He never knew one to have such varying facial expressions. And right now, he could safely assume that her expression is due to fascination. What it was she was fascinated with, he had no idea.

"You should sleep. I can stand guard."

Sakura turned her head to him and raised an eyebrow, as if telling him it was her business if she wanted to sleep or not. "I believe I had volunteered earlier that I take the first shift in guarding. What's your excuse?" Her gaze was still fixated on him. Inwardly, he had to chuckle. Kazekage or not, he was still not excused from the medic's brash attitude when she doesn't like what other people are saying to her. In fact, whether Gaara admits it to himself or not, it has been one of the medic's endearing qualities. Since becoming the Kage of Suna, he realized he was surrounded with people who seem pretentious. Maybe it was because they were still in fear of him or they want to be on his good side to take advantage of his position. Either way, he didn't care. As long as he was able to discern the true ones from the pretentious ones in his life, it wasn't a problem. But with Sakura, he's just not sure what she really was underneath.

Given the fact she is a true person, Sakura still seemed so… bizarre. He knew Naruto was bizarre but this pink-haired woman seemed like a different kind of bizarre and it is due to this reason that he doesn't waste an opportunity where he can just wonder truly what she is.

In all honesty, he doesn't enjoy it. Given the chance, he would rather focus on his work as Kazekage and just do his duties. But ever since she arrived in Suna, he just couldn't stop wondering about her.

He knew that, with his attitude, not a lot of people want to spend time with him. A number of people do talk to him because he was the Kazekage and it was part of their job. They know better than to steer clear of the Kazekage's way, especially when he's not in the mood.

Gaara stopped walking towards the medic and looked down and held her gaze. "I have troubles with sleeping, remember? Even with the Shukaku gone and my body no longer a vessel, it seems like my body just naturally dislikes sleeping," he said with a smirk, noticing pink-haired kunoichi's eyes widen. Despite the dim light of the evening, he knew those cheeks of hers are flushed from embarrassment. He was still enjoying watching her face when her eyes blinked. Within a snap, she had recovered from that embarrassment and her eyes are now filled with concern.

"Hadn't the medicine been working?"

Gaara turned his face away and suppressed a growl. Besides what the pink-haired woman was already doing in Suna, Tsunade has also given her a small assignment of trying to relieve the Kazekage of his insomnia and making sure his body has been healing normally after the Shukaku's disappearance from his system.

He had turned down what Tsunade has suggested and insisted that he was doing okay and that his siblings have done extensive caring for him, much to his annoyance. He didn't need another one to fret with whatever he's doing.

"There are just some days where I just can't sleep. It's normal. Your medicines have helped though; I usually get to sleep around three to four hours because of it. That's a progress." He pointed out as he glanced sideways and saw Sakura nodding her head, albeit in reluctance. Her brows are now knitted together and her gaze drooped down to the ground.

Gaara's frown deepened at the sight. He had told her to sleep, didn't he? And now, she's contemplating on how she could alleviate him from being sleep-deprived. He had told her that he didn't need to be put into medication and that he's already used to his sleepless nights, so to speak. But still, she ignored his orders and went though the trouble of concocting a formula just for him. Although he hasn't voice it out, he was thankful that he was finally given chance to feel what it really was to sleep without having to succumb to the nightmares he felt before.

With an annoyed sight, he settled down on a ledge a foot away from her. He had to find out some way to disrupt her from thinking and worrying; that kind of facial expression annoys him to no end. It would be more beneficial to him if she could just think of something else.

Ah, what had she been fascinated earlier?

He didn't know he spoke his thought aloud until Sakura answered, "The stars."

Gaara turned his attention once again to her face and saw her smiling at him. They looked at each other for a moment before Sakura broke the eye contact and gazed at the scenery in front of them.

"I usually sit at the rooftop or on a high branch of a tree when I look at the stars. But when you're out here in the desert…" she trailed off, seemed fixated with the scenery. After a few moments, the medic turned her face to him and breathed out, "It's more beautiful! Don't you agree?"

The Kazekage stared at her for a long while. The desert has always been hated by a lot of people, civilians and shinobi alike. It was too hot during the day and too cold at night. There wasn't much anything to look at except sand, sand, and more sand. But in Sakura's eyes, he was amazed that she found it beautiful.

The redhead looked up at the sky, trying to decode what it was that Sakura finds star gazing fascinating. "Stars… they don't do much except shine. I don't see anything wondrous about it." He said flatly, noticing Sakura's lips turn into a disappointed pout as a reaction to what he had said. See? Another bizarre expression.

And damn it, he hates it when she does things like that with her lips. Despite controlling himself, he was looking at those pinkish lips, and all sorts of words start occupying his mind.

Pink.

Plump.

Lick.

Bite.

Nibble.

Suck.

Kiss.

Kiss…

"It's fun!" she exclaimed, her eyes staring happily once again at the dark sky. She had probably failed to notice the inner turmoil that was somehow visibly noticeable on the redhead's face. Trying not to think of those words associated with her lips took most of his focus.

"When I was young…" Sakura started saying, bringing her knees up to her chest and enveloping her legs with her arms, "My mother and I would create our own constellations and would pretend to draw lines from one star to another and create images. Like…" she stopped talking for a while and pursed her lips together and her right arm shot up, her index finger pointing at a certain star.

"If you connect those five bright stars together… and those six… no, seven small ones together, it resembles a cupcake. Do you see it too?"

Gaara gave her a blank expression but, as if left with no other choice, followed the direction of her hand and stared at the stars she was pointing at.

"…All those stars are bright. And there are too many stars. And I don't see any cupcake," he muttered in annoyance. What the hell is this woman seeing that he can't?

With a groan, Sakura kept pointing those stars to the slowly getting infuriated redhead. "I said I don't see any cupcake. No cupcake. This is annoying and a damn waste of time."

He knew he was getting impatient once again and he also knew it was because he couldn't get fascinated with what has been fascinating the pink-haired woman. He gruffly stood up.

The medic huffed upon realizing that he was about to walk out and rolled her eyes at the impossibility of forcing the man to see the imaginary cupcake. "If I can draw on the sky just to make you see that damn cupcake, I would've done so already if you can't use your god damn imagination." She muttered, now ignoring the redhead who stared at her for a while and went down on his way back at the cavern.

Sakura was still roving her eyes at the horizon trying to locate constellations, real and imagined when she heard him approach her from behind. She kept silent and ignored the redhead still.

Gaara muttered something under his breath and settled down behind the kunoichi, leaning his face too near to the medic's face that when he spoke, the woman gasped.

"Show me."

With wide eyes, Sakura stared at his face and gasped yet again as he turned his jade eyes, filled with a mixture of annoyance and curiosity, towards hers. "Show me," he repeated, this time his voice was tinted with favor.

Gaara was staring at her face in such close proximity that he could see the blush creeping on her cheeks with the help of the moon and the stars illumination. Unknowingly, he smirked at the sight. If such close proximity could make her blush, there's a probability that he could do more than make her cheeks flush.

She tried not to feel awkward, but Gaara was too attuned to her in this close proximity. She averted her eyes from the redhead. "Show you what?" she snapped, suddenly stopping for a moment as Gaara took her wrist and raised it up, followed by his firm voice. "The damn cupcake, woman," he said grimly as Sakura stared at him incredulously before succumbing to fits of laughter, forgetting that he was still holding her hand by the wrist.

With an annoyed expression, Gaara glared at the medic. "I don't find this humorous."

The pink-haired medic sighed happily, wiping the tears away from her eyes as she extended her index finger from her left hand, still held by Gaara. From where she was pointing, Gaara followed it with his eyes and as soon as Sakura moved her fingers, a thin yet visible line appeared, following the movement of her index finger as it traced the sky.

"What…" she trailed off and turned her face to Gaara who was still leaning by her shoulder. Without looking at her, he answered her thoughts. "You said if you can draw on the sky just to help me see that thing which fascinates you, you would."

She didn't realize he had gone down to the cavern to retrieve his gourd earlier.

He prodded her to continue moving her finger across the air, making invisible connections from one star to another as the sand, slowly coming out from his gourd, followed her finger till a shape could be discerned from her finger's movement.

Both of them stared at the floating sand, eyeing what Sakura has "drawn" with her finger. Gaara ended the silence between them. "That does not resemble a cupcake. It looks like an arena… with a dome for a roof."

Sakura eyed it quizzically before shaking her head. "It's a cupcake." As soon as she said it, the sand had dispersed and Gaara was now eyeing the horizon. He settled down behind Sakura and sat down in an Indian style. Realizing that Sakura was now looking at him, the redhead gave her a blank look. "What else is there?"

For the next hour, they had bickered and bantered about what they drew in the air, not once had they agreed on one image. And as if signaling them to quit their bickering, a quick stray of light passed along the horizon.

Sakura's attention was quickly averted. "A falling star…" she mused with a smile as she clapped her hand together as closed her eyes, as if saying a prayer.

This woman, much to the annoyance of Gaara, was becoming more and more bizarre the more he interacts with her. After debating that she clearly doesn't know the difference between a bird and a quarter moon, he was now staring at her wondering again what on earth she was doing. As if sensing his troubled thoughts, she opened one eye and gave him a weird look.

"What?" his voice was flat but there was unmistakable irritation is his voice when he saw her looking at him; as if waiting for him to do something.

With a sigh, she closed her eyes and spoke, "Make a wish, Kazekage-sama."

"About what?"

"Anything you want to happen. If the time comes, the star will grant it."

He grunted his disapproval but stared at the sky, watching the falling star disappear into the horizon. After a few seconds, the pink-haired woman stood up and stretched out her limbs. "Ah, that was fun. It finally made me sleepy," she said with a yawn as Gaara, followed suit.

"That made you sleepy?" he asked with puzzlement as Sakura beamed at him.

"Yes. In your case, you need to have a stronger medication while doing it before sleep gets to you," she chuckled, turning her eyes only to be met by his jade ones.

"Were you able to make a wish?" Sakura finally asked as they start walking back to their cavern, Gaara right behind her. He didn't respond, causing Sakura to smirk.

"I wished that you finally get some sleep. I think your lack of sleep adds so much to your unbelievable mood swings," she exclaimed as Gaara made a small smirk, barely visible in the dark night. They made it back to the mouth of the cavern where Gaara slowed to a stop. He leaned his back on the cave's wall, his eyes glancing sideways to watch Sakura get settled inside inside her sleeping bag.

He would rather keep his wish to himself and see if after the three months are up, she would be coming back again to Suna.

Then again, if it won't come true, Gaara always finds ways and means to get what he wants. Or he could pester her for telling him about absurd things like wishing on falling stars.


End file.
